


A Little Bit of Warmth - Lukanette Week 2019

by Quickspinner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Episode: s03 Ikari Gozen, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lukanette Week, Lukanette-monthweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner
Summary: A series of short prompt fics to bring a little warmth to the heart as winter sets in.Day 1 - Autumn Magic: Luka knows that "What's your favorite season," isn't really what she wants to ask, but he's not sure what the real question is.Day 2 - Sweater Weather: Luka works up the courage to ask Marinette for something, and her reaction is not what he expected.Day 3 - Rest and Relaxation: Marinette wonders if it's hard for Luka to live on the boat.Day 4 - Clothing Swap: Luka is not a morning person but he's been doing his laundry at the crack of dawn on Sunday mornings just for a chance to see his cute crush.Day 5 - Lessons: Some things just can't be rushed.Day 6 - Hurt/Comfort: Marinette goes looking for a little bit of solace at her favorite coffee shop, and the owner is more than willing to give some.Day 7 - Notes/Clefs: Luka gets unintentionally involved in Marinette’s game of truth or dare.Day 8 - Discord: It’s not an easy choice for Luka. If you asked him, he’d say it wasn’t a choice at all.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 88
Kudos: 408





	1. Day 1 - Autumn Magic

It had become something of a ritual, since that day he found her crying outside the park. He would come over to her house or she would come over to his and they would just...be. He’d promised to be a safe place for her and he tried to live up to that, just lending her his presence, his music, and when she wanted them, his ear, his shoulder—sometimes even his caring but clumsy words. 

Today they were on the Liberty, out on the deck despite the cooling air and the sharp river wind. Marinette had her sketchbook but it seemed like an excuse, her pencil slack in her hands and the look in her eyes turned inward, yes, but sad and listless and not that intense expression that said she was seeing the future she intended to make. 

Today the only thing she seemed to want from him was peace and space, so he left the deck chair to her and sat on a crate some distance away, eyes closed, playing peace, comfort, openness, strength. All the things he wished for her.

“Luka,” Marinette asked, “What’s your favorite season?”

Luka opened his eyes, though his hands didn’t stop. Marinette was fiddling with her pencil, eyes downcast, mouth pulled into a frown that told him there was more to this question than small talk. 

“That’s an interesting question,” he said, closing his eyes again.

“Kagami asked me that a few weeks ago.”

Ah. He smiled, deciding to lighten the mood. “Kagami asked you what my favorite season was?”

“No,” Marinette huffed. “She asked me what mine was.” His smile widened slightly at the exasperated tone of her answer. Sometimes it was fun to play her. Not in a mean, manipulative way, just to nudge her out of a funk, lighten her heart a little. “I guess it was some kind of getting-to-know-you thing.” And just like that, glumness was back.

“Are you trying to get to know me, Marinette?” he teased lightly. “After we’ve known each other so long.”

“Yes,” she replied, and there was a teasing tone to it. He loved how expressive her voice was. He mouth quirked in anticipation of whatever barb she was leveling at him. “Clearly I need to, since anyone who actually knew you would know never to expect a straight answer to a question.”

That made him laugh, and he opened his eyes to grin cheekily at her. “I don’t like to answer questions in the dark, you do know that.”

“It’s a simple question, Luka!” Marinette threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Then why is it upsetting you so much?” He asked gently.

“Because—“ she stopped herself. “No. You answer first.”

“All right,” Luka chuckled, and then took a deep breath, thinking. Not so much about his answer, but how to word it. “I don’t think I have a favorite,” he said at last, the music coming from his hands helping him along. “I think every season has its own magic. And just because things are different, doesn’t mean they can be ranked. I can like spring and fall for different reasons, without liking one more than the other. Spring magic comes from growing and rebirth. Autumn magic comes from beauty in change, and the world giving itself permission to rest. They’re both beautiful and they’re both important. So...I just try to appreciate the moment I’m in, no matter what season it is.” He smiled ruefully. “Sorry if that doesn’t count as a straight answer.”

“It wasn’t, but it was still a good answer,” Marinette said softly, and though he wasn’t sure he understood why, she sounded more at peace than she had a moment ago. She sighed. “I wish I had your way with words.”

Luka laughed incredulously. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am though,” she insisted, and she sounded sad again. “Maybe if I could have put it like that, she wouldn’t have said—“ she stopped, and pressed her lips together.

Luka stilled his song, and set the guitar aside. “Said what, Marinette?”

“Nothing. It was something I took badly at the time, but I realized later she didn’t mean anything bad by it. In her mind she was just saying the truth as she saw it.”

Luka crosses the deck to kneel in front of her and take her hands. “What did Kagami say, Marinette?”

“That I was indecisive,” Marinette admitted in a small voice. “Scatterbrained. Irresponsible.”

Luka’s eyebrows raised a little more with each world. “That’s a lot to get out of such a shallow question.” 

“She really didn’t mean anything by it,” Marinette sighed. “She’s just—“

“Awkward?” Luka supplied, mustering a half smile. “I know how that feels. And I believe you when she said she didn’t mean to hurt you. But she did, didn’t she?” he asked gently. 

Marinette nodded, her lower lip poking out just slightly. 

Luka tilted his head. “And you were hoping hearing my answer would make you feel better somehow?”

She shrugged sheepishly. “You usually do.”

That brought warmth to his heart, and a little to his cheeks as well. He cleared his throat. “Well. I meant what I said. And you know you best, Marinette. But for what it’s worth, I don’t think you couldn’t pick one because you’re indecisive. I just think you see beauty anywhere you look for it. You appreciate things for what they are without wishing they were something else. You appreciate people for who they are, even if who they are is maybe a little bit awkward and rude at times. Even if they don’t make the best first impression.” He winked, and grinned when she giggled. 

“Thanks, Luka.” 

Oh, he never got tired of hearing that. It was one of his little vanities, to know he brought her comfort, cheered her up. He squeezed her hands and then went back to his guitar. Marinette picked up her pencil, her eyes going distant, but in the good way this time. It gave him the shivers to see it.

“Luka?” she said absently. 

“Hmm?”

“Can you play autumn magic?” she said, tapping her pencil thoughtfully. He could already see her brain working and his heart beat a little faster. 

“I’d be honored,” he murmured, knowing she wasn’t listening to the words. It was a unique kind of pressure, being asked to provide a soundtrack to her inspiration, but exactly the kind that brought out his best. He let himself drift, eyes falling half closed like a lingering fall sunset, and he meditated for a moment on change, on things passing on in their proper time, on warm blankets and hot drinks and slow, steady heartbeats that skipped and stuttered at the touch of cold fingers on warm cheeks.

Luka began to play, and as he did, he mixed all of those things in with a little Marinette magic too, because she was incredible and she deserved to hear it—whether she was truly listening or not.


	2. Day 2: Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka works up the courage to ask Marinette for something, and her reaction is not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and silly, but hopefully fun!

It took a while to work up the courage to ask her. It felt bold, presumptuous, demanding. But she’s always been open to anything he wanted to talk about and she could always say no and he’d absolutely respect that. She was so sweet and giving, though, he’d pretty much convinced himself she would say yes when he finally found a moment alone with her in her bedroom and managed to ask her.

Marinette chewed her lip. “I...can’t.”

“Oh,” Luka said, taken aback. “Okay.” 

“It’s not because I don’t want to,” Marinette said quickly. “I’d love to make you a sweater, it’s just...there’s a...thing…”

Luka mustered a smile. “It’s okay, Marinette, you know you don’t have to make excuses—I mean, you don’t have to tell me why. It’s fine. If you can’t, you can’t. Even if you just don’t want to, you know I’d never—”

“I want to,” she cried. “I do, but I—I can’t. I’ll make you anything else, I promise, just not a sweater, okay?”

“Sure,” Luka said immediately, and Marinette groaned.

“Stop humoring me,” she whined, dropping her head onto her desk with a bang that made Luka wince. 

Luka wasn’t sure what to do or say at this point, so he just clammed up and stood there fiddling with the zipper of his hoodie.

Marinette sighed, sending papers around her face fluttering. “It’s stupid. And kind of embarrassing. And I know that shouldn’t matter but—” She lifted her head from her desk and her face was flaming red. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her that embarrassed around him. But he’d been saying all the wrong things ever since this conversation began, so he just waited. “There’s a curse,” she said flatly at last.

Luka blinked. “Come again?”

“The sweater curse!” Marinette threw her hands up. “It’s a thing, you can google it! There’s even a book!  _ Never Knit Your Man a Sweater Until You’ve Got the Ring. _ ”

Luka blinked again. “I’m still not following,” he admitted. 

“Every knitter knows this, you cannot knit your boyfriend or significant other or whatever a sweater until you’re married,” Marinette insisted.

“Or...what?” Luka shrugged. “I don’t understand what the big deal is.”

“Or you’ll break up!” Marinette leapt to her feet. “I don’t want to break up with you, Luka!”

For a moment everything was silent and still. Luka tilted his head, and opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, and finally said, in as neutral a tone as he could manage, “We’re...not dating?” They’re been spending a lot of time together lately but surely he’d know if they were dating. 

Marinette shrugged and looked away in the worst imitation of nonchalance he’d ever seen. “Well...not  _ yet. _ But I mean, you know, we could be. Do you um...wanttogotothemoviesonFriday?”

Another moment of stunned silence. Then Luka grinned, and folded his arms, leaning down slightly. “That depends. Can you knit a sweater that fast?” 

Two and a half weeks later, Luka picked Marinette up for their first date, wearing a very cozy handknit sweater. He didn’t even mind that it was pink, Marinette’s idea of revenge for holding their first date hostage. 

“You’re wearing it,” she said flatly when he walked in.

“Of course I’m wearing it. You made it for me,” he replied cheerfully. “Besides, it’s perfect sweater weather today.” Marinette just groaned. He nudged her with one arm. “I don’t have a problem with pink,” he told her as they walked out. “It reminds me of you. Well, and Rose, but that’s cool too. Besides,” he grinned. “If this is the only sweater you’re going to make me until we get married, I’m gonna wear the hell out of it.” 

She shoved him, but he could see the little grin she tried to hide, and his own widened as he caught her hand and slipped his fingers through hers. 


	3. Day 3 - Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wonders if it's hard for Luka, living on the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ficlets are not connected, just to be clear.

“Is it hard for you, living on the boat?” Marinette asked him one day.

Luka glanced up at her, brow creasing slightly. “It has its pros and cons. Why are you asking that now?”

“I was just thinking, I guess.” Marinette, seated at Juleka’s desk with papers for some project or another spread out around her, rested her chin on her hand and gesturing vaguely towards the other room where Juleka and Rose were hanging out, their voices clearly audible behind the thin walls. “You’re an introvert. Every time there’s a big group of people on the boat you come down here by yourself for a while. It just seems like, living in such a small space, sharing a room on top of it, you’d have a hard time unwinding because you can’t ever get away from people totally.”

Luka smiled, dropping his gaze. “You’re perceptive, Marinette.”

She ducked her head, pleased. “So is it?”

“It can be,” Luka said, putting his guitar aside and folding his legs up on his bed. “You’re right, it can be hard to get away when I need to.”

Marinette winced. “And I keep coming into your private space—”

“No, no, let me finish,” he said, raising a hand. “It’s just, some people don’t count.”

Marinette tilted her head, and Luka winced. “That didn’t come out right,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “I mean, there are some people where, being with them is almost as good as being alone.” That didn’t sound quite right either, but when he looked at Marinette, she was still listening. “Like Jules,” he continued. “We pick on each other and all that like siblings do, but when I need to be alone, she knows how to just let me be alone, even when she’s in the room. She’s...quiet and comfortable, and she loves me, and it doesn’t bother me when she’s there. I don’t have to perform for her, she just gets me. So being around her isn’t work like being in a group usually is. Not that I don’t love spending time with everyone,” he added quickly, and Marinette nodded.

“It’s not like that with Maman, though,” he admitted a little sheepishly. “I love her, I do, but she’s loud and she just...takes up so much space. Not physically, but—well, you’ve met her. And she doesn’t really believe in toning herself down, which I absolutely respect. But I can’t...rest, around her, like you’re talking about. And…” he waved his hand, as she had, toward the other room. “It’s a bit hard to get away. The music helps. Drowns out all the other people. I can usually block it out when I meditate, too. But when it comes to just relaxing, reading a book or just thinking my thoughts or whatever…yeah, it can be hard to find space for that.” 

Marinette nodded thoughtfully, and then turned back to her homework. It was kind of ironic, really, given the conversation, that Marinette, who could find as much peace and quiet as she wanted, sought his noisy home out for refuge, but she wasn’t like him. She thrived on the energy of others, and spurred them on in turn. Luka was good at fitting in the small spaces, at quietly slipping into the corners. Luka could guide, could advise, could support. Marinette was always in the middle of things, organizing, inspiring, encouraging,  _ leading _ .

“Just so you know,” Marinette said, breaking into his thoughts. “You can do this too.” She waved a hand vaguely. Luka raised his eyebrows at her. “If you need a place to get away,” she clarified. “If you need somewhere to just be by yourself for a while. You’re welcome at my place. There’s nobody there but me while my parents are working, and I don’t mind leaving you alone for a while if you need it. You can hang out in my room and I can work in the living room, or if that’s not comfortable for you and you don’t mind a few interruptions, we can do it the other way around. It’s the least I can do.”

Luka blinked slowly, processing that. “That’s...really nice, Marinette. But you don’t have to give up your room for me.”

She fired up, clearly prepared to fight for him, even if it meant fighting against him, which he found both endearing and amusing. “Luka, you deserve to have a safe space too—”

“I know,” he cut her off as gently as he could. “I get what you’re saying. And I’d really like to take you up on that. I’m just saying…” He paused and chewed his lip for a moment, and then went on. “You’re like Juleka,” he said softly, deciding he was just going to say this and trust her to understand him. “You don’t count. I mean, as a separate person. It’s just as good as being alone.” He gave her a small smile. “Sometimes better, actually. So I would like it if I could come over sometimes, just for the quiet. It’s just, you don’t have to worry about making a space for me. Your space is just fine, even if you’re in it.”

Her cheeks lit up pink and he knew she got it, she did understand. “Oh. Well...okay then. So that’s settled. When you need a break, you know where to go. And if you’re comfortable with it, I can even talk to my parents so you can come in when I’m not there.”

“Maybe eventually,” Luka shrugged. “But just knowing I can come by when you’re there is enough for now. Let’s just start with that.” 

“Okay,” Marinette smiled at him, and his heart fluttered pleasantly. “It’s nice,” she said after a moment. “You’ve done so much to support me, and I know it’s not always easy. It’s nice to be able to do that for you. So if there’s anything else I can do, please tell me.”

Luka shook his head, picking the guitar back up, and began to play the things he couldn’t say. He wanted her to be happy, it was ingrained in his nature to take care of people. He was happy when the people he loved were happy and safe, and loving the people he did, that was nearly impossible. Reckless and emotional Anarka was never safe and her happiness was volatile and transient. Anxious and self-effacing, Juleka was almost always safe and nearly never felt so, and he thought she actually preferred quiet contentment to actual happiness. Marinette had made it clear, at least for now, that it wasn’t in his power to make her happy, and he was equally aware that it wasn’t in his power to keep her safe, either. Both those jobs were someone else’s.

But this, he could do, offer her his comfort and his willing shoulder, a safe place to think her thoughts and feel her feels without judgement or question. He should have known, he thought with a faint smile, that she wouldn’t let him do it without offering something in return. 

They really were more alike than they were different, after all. 


	4. Day 4 - Clothing Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is not a morning person but he's been doing his laundry at the crack of dawn on Sunday mornings just for a chance to see his cute crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this one was hard!

Luka resolved for the millionth time as he kicked the door shut behind him that his next apartment would have laundry hookups—or at the very least, a laundry room on the same floor instead of all the way in the basement.

He set his basket of clean laundry on the couch and sighed. “Juleka,” Luka complained, tossing her a pair of lacy panties from the top of the pile. “I thought we talked about this. Keep your stuff out of my laundry bin.”

Juleka caught them and then looked at them, holding him out between her thumb and forefinger. “Not mine, jerkface,” she said, tossing them back at him. 

“What?” Luka frowned, looking at them. “Are they Rose’s? They look like her style.”

“One, it’s weird that you think you can guess what my girlfriend’s underwear looks like, but I’ll forgive you because I know you’re not even half awake right now and you’ll be mortified that you said that later. Two, no, they aren’t hers.”

“But who—” Luka stopped as he sorted through the basket. The one pair of undies wasn’t a fluke. His whole basket was full of woman’s clothes. 

His sleep-deprived brain slowly caught up with him. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, dragging his hands down his face. “Oh, this is bad. I emptied the wrong dryer.” 

“Looks that way,” Juleka agreed placidly.

“Juleka, these are  _ her _ clothes,” he hissed. 

“You sure?” 

“We’re the only ones that do laundry this early on a Sunday. That’s the only reason I _ do  _ laundry on Sunday mornings.” He grabbed his hair and tugged anxiously, realizing too late what he’d just admitted.

“I knew it,” Juleka cackled as he blushed. “And now it’s come back to bite you in the ass, Mr. Not-a-morning-person. I don’t know how you ever expected to flirt when you’re a total zombie.” She eyed him up and down. “Also looking like you just rolled out of bed.”

“I did just roll out of bed,” Luka grumbled. “I looked like this the first time we met, it’d be weird if I suddenly started getting cleaned up.” Besides, she was adorable all sleepy-eyed in her own pink pajama pants and tank top, her hair in two messy blue-black pigtails, and sheet marks sometimes still on her cheeks.

He’d stared like an idiot the first day he’d run into her. It wasn’t his normal day to do laundry but he’d miscalculated and had to get up at the crack of dawn so he’d have clean clothes to wear for a meeting later in the morning. Luka hadn’t expected to meet the girl of his dreams sleepily loading her clothes into one of the washers. He hadn’t expected a shy smile to knock what little sense he had that early in the morning out of him as she introduced herself.

He hadn’t expected to offend her with the first words out of his mouth, sending her skittering out in embarrassment as soon as her laundry was running. He’d managed to recover when she came back to move her things into the dryer and smooth things over, and since then he’d been down there with his laundry every Sunday morning for short, shy, mutually awkward conversations and smiles that had him walking on air the rest of the day. 

“She wasn’t down there when I went,” he sighed. “And I’m so tired today, I just dumped the clothes in the basket and left.” 

“They might be somebody else’s,” Juleka suggested. “Though I’m not sure stealing a stranger’s clothes is much of a step up from stealing your secret crush’s.”

Luka lifted a pale pink shirt with a flower design down the front. “No, they’re hers. I’ve seen Marinette wear this. Ugh, the universe hates me, how am I going to explain this?” 

“Maybe not,” Juleka shrugged. “I know you’ve been looking for an excuse to talk to her for months.” She waved her hand at the basket. “There you go.”

“Juleka, she’s gonna think I’m a freak,” Luka groaned.

“You _ are  _ a freak,” she deadpanned. 

“The kind of freak who gets crushes at the drop of a hat and stays up all night writing songs about them! Not the kind of freak that steals girls’ laundry!” 

“If it helps, most of those kinds of freaks don’t steal an entire load at once,” Juleka offered. “So she’ll probably believe you when you tell her it wasn’t like that.” 

“I hate you so much,” Luka muttered behind his hands.

There was a knock on the door. 

“Hi, uh, sorry for coming by so early, I hope this is the right place...I’m looking for Luka?”

Juleka turned toward him and smirked, opening the door wider so that he could see his blue-eyed, impossibly cute crush standing there with a laundry basket in her hands and a nervous expression. “It’s for you, Romeo.”

“Juleka,” he hissed, resisting the urge to throw something at her, since the only thing to hand was Marinette’s laundry and panic had him awake enough now to realize that whipping her panties at his sister would be just about the weirdest thing he could do right now.

Juleka took Marinette’s arm and shoved her inside, and then walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Luka sighed, putting a hand to his face. “I’m sorry about my sister,” he said, rubbing a hand through his bedhead. “She’s just...ugh, I’m so sorry.”

Marinette giggled sheepishly. “It’s okay. Um, I’m really sorry about this, and I hope you won’t think I’m weird, but I guess I wasn’t all the way awake this morning and it looks like I picked up your laundry instead of mine?” She lifted a piece of clothing from the basket, which happened to be a pair of his boxers covered in music notes, and then flushed and dropped them quickly. “Anyway, I figured I might as well just bring them to you since I’m right across the hall and I still have to get mine anyway—”

“Actually,” Luka broke into her ramble, blushing as he motioned to the basket behind him. “I think I have yours here?” He picked up the pink shirt and waved it at her. “I’m so sorry, we played a gig last night that ran later than usual and I’m really  _ not _ a morning person and I guess I wasn’t paying enough attention.”

“Me too,” Marinette giggled. “Maybe it’s weird because I grew up in a bakery so I’m like, programmed to get up early whether I like it or not, but I really hate mornings.” 

Luka grinned slowly. “Well, can I offer you a cup of coffee? It’s not Starbucks but it’s pretty good stuff.” 

Marinette blushed prettily. “I would love coffee. Sorry again for just, popping up unannounced like this, and for, um...unintentionally stealing your laundry.” 

“Since I stole yours too, I think we can call it even,” Luka chuckled. “And actually I’m relieved, I was sitting here trying to figure out how I was going to explain myself without looking like a total creep.” He grinned at her, and she giggled. “And as for coming over unannounced, maybe before you leave I can give you my number so you can text me and let me know you’re coming, so I can at least comb my hair.” He winked at her. 

Marinette giggled again, and Luka felt his own smile growing wide enough to split his face. “It looks good this way though. N-not that it doesn’t look nice when you fix it. N-not that I’ve been looking! I mean I just see you coming out now and then, because I live across the hall, I wasn’t watching you or anything, that would be weird, and I’m not weird, I promised, I mean, not like, stalk the cute neighbor weird, just like, babble on embarrassingly in front of people you’d really like to impress weird, and—oh God, please give me coffee.” She sat down at the tiny kitchen table and put her face in her arms with a whimper. 

Luka laughed and turned to the coffee pot, though he felt like he’d just downed three shots of espresso. He picked out his favorite Jagged Stone mug, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he poured. 

She perked up when he set it in front of her. “You like Jagged Stone?” 

“He’s my favorite singer,” Luka said, grabbing another mug at random and pouring himself some coffee. He sat down across the table from her and grinned, wondering if maybe the universe didn’t hate him after all.


	5. Day 5 - Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just can't be rushed.

She’d never thought of painting her nails as a particularly sensual activity. Self-indulgent, sure, but...not like this. Not like it was with Luka pressed up against her side, one arm on her chair behind her back, and the other hand directing her hands with gentle touches, with the way his low, soft voice seemed to draw her into a tiny, intimate space where it was just her and him and a bottle of sparkly nail polish, like the world didn’t extend beyond her little balcony.

“It’s better to do more thin coats than just a few thick ones,” he told her, picking up her hand to examine her work, and then carefully laying it flat on the table and nudging her fingers a little wider apart. “You need to let each coat dry completely. If you don’t wait the full time or if you put it on too thickly, the top will be dry to the touch but it’ll still be wet underneath, and that’s when you get those weird wrinkles.” He released her hand and tapped his phone where it sat on the little table, starting a timer. “Some things just can’t be rushed. That’s part of what I like about this. It’s a good time to just relax, let things flow. Breathe out all the negativity along with the fumes, let it all blow away.” 

“I don’t think I’m very good at this,” she said, keeping her voice soft like his, not wanting to break the warm feeling between them. 

“You want to know a secret?” Luka smiled and looked at her, his nose nearly brushing her cheek. “It’ll come off your skin way before it comes off your nails. A day’s wear and a morning shower and tomorrow nobody will be able to tell they were a little sloppy to start out with.” 

“It’s such a pretty color,” she sighed, to cover the fact that she was afraid of how close their faces would be if she looked back at him. “I’m surprised Juleka had something like this, though, it doesn’t look like her.”

“You’d be surprised,” he chuckled, turning his gaze back to her hands. “She’s got a pretty wide variety. But this one isn’t hers, it’s mine.” 

“Yours?” Marinette said in surprise, looking at him. The color she chose is pink, with just a hint of gold to it, like the rose gold jewelry she’s always admired, and full of holographic glitter that makes it dance in the light. She couldn’t remember Luka ever wearing anything besides flat back. “Why would you pick something like this?” 

“For this,” he said, like it was obvious, meeting her eyes, and there they are nearly nose to nose. “For you. It made me think of you.” There was a faint blush growing on his cheeks that she was almost too close to see. 

“Then why did you bring all these others?” she wanted to know, turning her face away to look at the array of bottles he’d set out on the lounge for her to pick from before they started. 

Luka shrugged. “I wanted it to be your choice.” He paused. “I always want it to be your choice, Marinette,” he added softly. Her lips parted and she started to lift her hand out of habit, to fiddle with her hair or touch his face or...she wasn’t really sure what, but Luka’s hand slipped over hers, applying gentle pressure to keep it flat on the table. “Not dry yet,” he reminded her.

“Right,” she said. “So...we’ve got a couple more minutes to wait?”

“Just a few more,” he said, eyes darting to his phone for only an instant before coming back to hers.

She moved first but he shifted with her so smoothly that he’d clearly been watching for her cue, and they met in a kiss that was warm, soft, sensual, just like everything else they’d done that day. His right hand kept hers trapped on the table even as his left arm moved from the back of the chair to wrap around her shoulders. They both paused after that first kiss, waiting for...something. Then Luka moved hesitantly, just brushing his lips across hers, more of an invitation than a kiss, until she pressed into him, and then they traded slow, soft kisses until the timer going off made both of them jump.

“Next coat,” Luka said breathlessly, with a little smirk. “Just like the last one. Slow strokes, take your time. Don’t overdo it.” He released her hand on the table and pushed the little bottle of polish towards her.

Marinette blinked herself back to reality, took a breath, and focused, taking the little brush and following his instructions. She painted each nail carefully, paying attention to the edges when Luka reminded her, and then capped the bottle again as Luka started the timer on his phone. “Now we wait again?” she said, and his smile was very close as he slipped his hand over hers again. 

“Nothing to do but wait,” he agreed, nudging his nose against hers in invitation. 

“And how many coats do we need?” she asked, neither moving away nor angling to kiss him. 

“I’d say three, plus one layer of top coat,” he told her, something about the curve of his smile turning it sly. “And then, you know, we still need to do the other hand.” 

“Wouldn’t it be faster to do them both at once?” Marinette asked.

“It would,” Luka agreed, sitting back slightly so there was a little more space between them, the hand on her shoulder slipping back to the back of her chair. “I’ve never been able to paint one hand while the other was wet though without messing up the first hand, so I usually finish one and then do the other.” 

“That’s a good reason,” Marinette decided, and then she leaned forward and kissed him, clearly taking him off guard this time as his breath hitched and the hand on hers twitched. He chased her when she pulled back, and caught her quickly as she hadn’t gone far at all. “I guess,” she managed to say between kisses, “I’ll just have to be patient.” Luka hummed agreement against her lips, his hand slipping up to cradle her neck. 

“Some things just can’t be rushed,” he repeated, and kissed her again.


	6. Day 6 - Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's having a rough time. When she can't go home, she heads to her favorite coffee shop, where she knows the owner will have a warm smile and a quiet place for her to rest for a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grad student/coffee shop AU
> 
> I had a really hard time with this, and I'm not sure why? Hurt/comfort is something I like? I just had trouble coming up with something, and it took me a few tries, but here we go.

The day was over at last, but Marinette couldn’t bring herself to go home and face another day of her roommate’s increasingly clipped and curt pep talks. She headed for her favorite coffee shop instead. Luka smiled when she came in, and she had no idea what kind of look she gave him in return before letting her eyes slide away. Marinette found her way to a secluded table in the back, put her head down on her arms and cried. At some point, she sensed a cup and a napkin being placed next to her, as well as a small packet of tissues, and felt a gentle hand press on her back, and then he left her alone as she knew he would.

A sharp snapping sound made her jump. She raised her head and blinked. The snap she heard was Luka closing the blinds. Looking over at the cafe door, she could see the sign was flipped to closed. “Oh,” she said, getting to her feet. “Did I—did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah,” Luka said in his gentle voice, glancing over at her as he closed the last of the blinds.

“Oh no, Luka, I’m so sorry,” Marinette raked both hands through her hair in distress. “I’ll get out of your hair right away, I’m sorry—” His hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting up. 

“It’s okay. Just stay there for a few more minutes, okay?” Luka patted her shoulder and continued on past her, working methodically through his closing routine. 

“Where’s Jenna?” Marinette looked around, confused. 

“I sent her home early and told her I’d close on my own tonight,” Luka replied. He approached her table and set two steaming mugs on it. He unclipped his nametag and put it in the pocket of his apron, then rolled the apron up and laid it on the table. “Try it,” he said, pushing one of the mugs toward her. “It’ll help you relax. And you seem like you need that.” 

Marinette pulled the mug towards her and wrapped her hands around it, watching as Luka went behind the counter again. A few minutes later, the cafe filled with music—not too loud, but enough to fill the small space. 

Luka came back and motioned to the chair across from her. “May I?”

“It’s literally your chair,” Marinette said blankly. 

“It is,” he agreed, “And I literally won’t sit in it unless you’re okay with me joining you. So,” she wondered if she imagined the deepening of his voice. “May I join you for tea, Marinette?” 

Marinette gaped for a moment, and then blushed. “Yes, please do.” 

“The acoustics are part of why I chose this place,” Luka smiled as he sat. “I’m trying to get a loan to put in a stage so we can host local live music.” 

“It sounds nice,” Marinette said, trying to muster some enthusiasm for her friend. She’d been coming to the cafe for a little over a year now, and Luka was almost always working. The cafe was his baby, and she’d known he had bigger plans for it. She was glad he was doing well enough to consider such a thing, truly. It was just a bit hard to show it at the moment.

They sat in silence, Luka drinking his tea and Marinette staring at hers. The music he’d chosen was instrumental, soothing, and he hummed along with it occasionally. He didn’t ask any questions and seemed unbothered when Marinette continued to not speak.

“What are you doing, Luka?” she asked abruptly, raising her eyes from the cup to his.

“I’m having a cup of tea with a friend who’s had a rough day,” he said, setting his mug down on the table. “But if you’d rather not, that’s okay too.” She continued to stare at him and he shifted uncomfortably. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, Marinette. You’ve been miserable for days and today you cried yourself to sleep at my worst table. I’ll admit that I’m getting a little worried. I’d like to think we’ve become a little more than customer and proprietor after all this time, but if I’ve overstepped, please feel free to tell me so and go. I’d never want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“No,” Marinette said quickly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. Of course we’re friends if you’re willing to have me.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I’ve been so gloomy.”

“You don’t have to be sorry for that,” Luka replied earnestly. “Marinette, you’re allowed to be unhappy. I just...I’d like to be here for you if I can. You don’t have to talk to me about it, but...at least try the tea?” He smiled a little uncertainly. “I’m not helping, am I?”

Marinette smiled. “You’re not hurting,” she shrugged, drinking the tea, though she hardly tasted it. It was warm, though, and that was something. No longer hot to scald, but warm like Luka, comfortable and soothing. 

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” he asked sympathetically. 

“No,” Marinette said slowly, her shoulders finally coming down a fraction. She took a deep breath, and then another, and another sip of the warm tea. She closed her eyes and actually listened to the music for a moment. It filled the small cafe, not overwhelming, but making the space feel warm and intimate. “You’re right,” she said softly, opening her eyes and giving him the smallest fraction of a smile. “The music sounds good.” 

“I can put on something different if you’d prefer it,” he said, his warm voice fitting in perfectly with the cozy environment he’d made for her.

“No, this is nice,” she said, sipping the tea again. Her shoulders relaxed a little more. They sat in silence and drank their tea. Now that she was paying attention, Marinette recognized it as the calming blend Luka occasionally gave her to go when she stayed late at the cafe. She glanced up as she sipped to find Luka watching her. “What?” she said, and he jumped.

“Nothing, I’m sorry,” he said, looking away with a faint blush on his tanned cheeks. He spent so much time working, Marinette wondered where he found the time to get out enough to be so tanned. His eyes darted to her again and away, like he was finding it hard not to look at her. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A little,” Marinette sighed, leaning her chin on one hand. “It’s a lot to ask of one cup of tea.” 

“I can get you another.” 

“My final project was rejected,” Marinette said, idly pushing the handle of the mug back and forth. “I have to revise the proposal,  _ again _ . My roommate is on a deadline and really, really snappy right now, which is part of why I’m here so much right now.” Her breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears. “And Adrien dumped me two weeks ago.” She lifted her left hand to flash her empty ring finger at him. 

“Oh, Marinette,” he breathed, reaching to catch the hand. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

Marinette just shook her head, unable to bear talking about it. She’d already rehashed all the theories and reasons and all that with Alya, and when it came down to it, she’d discovered that none of it really mattered. He either hadn’t been strong enough to fight for her, or hadn’t loved her enough to do so, and that was that. Either way she was left with the ruins of her dreams. Luka didn’t say anything else, just held her hand as she sniffled and sipped her tea.

“You want to help me finish up?” he asked, taking her empty cup.

It was something to do to keep the tears from coming back, so Marinette stood up and let Luka direct her in wiping down the counter one last time while he washed up the cups and put the last of the chairs on the table. 

He was humming along with the music, and soon she was too, and the next time they passed each other, Luka caught her lightly around the waist and spun her around with him. Marinette smiled and let him pull her into a dance—not a waltz, thank God, just a slow sway across the floor as a mellow, vaguely Celtic sounding tune filled the space around them. He spun her at random, though always on the beat, and her heart lightened at his playfulness.

“Thanks, Luka,” she giggled. 

Luka smiled and kissed her cheek, and then hesitated when he should have pulled back. She got one look at his eyes, dark and intense, before his lips were on hers, hard and needy. Lonely and touch-starved and sad, she hardly knew what she was doing when she clung to him instead of pushing him away. She wasn’t thinking at all, just reacting, pressing up against him, needing the warmth of his body, the comfort of being held. 

His kiss gentled, softened, and his hand came up to caress her face and cradle her neck, thumb brushing along her jaw. It felt tender and loving and everything she thought she’d never feel again, and she whimpered softly, tears gathering in her closed eyes.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” he breathed. “Not that I didn’t want to, but...Marinette,” he sighed into her mouth as she rose up to kiss him again. He let her, even prolonged it when she would have let him go, and kissed her again afterwards. 

“Luka,” she sighed breathily, rubbing up against him, reaching up to kiss him again. “Don’t let me go, Luka.” She could feel him shiver under her, but he took the hands that had wound behind his neck and pulled them gently away and down, and waited until she opened her eyes, blinking hazily at him.

“Marinette,” he said softly, holding her hands against his chest. “I could take you upstairs right now and make you feel all the things you want me to, and believe me, I want to do that for you...and then you’d never be able to look me in the face again. I don’t want that, I care too much about you to let that happen. I shouldn’t have kissed you knowing how vulnerable you were feeling tonight—I just, it hurt my heart to see you like this and— He took a deep breath. “But the truth is I’ve been in love with you almost since you walked through that door. I’ve been trying to get over you almost as long and it hasn’t worked at all. I want you, I do, I’ve wanted you forever but I want so much more than one night from you and it’ll break my heart to pieces if you never come back.” Marinette stared at him and he swallowed. “I’m sorry for having crappy timing,” he said thickly. “I don’t expect you to say anything, not now...you shouldn’t, anyway, you’re hurt and sad and lonely and this is completely unfair of me...Listen, just—just know that I would never ever push my feelings on you. When you’re ready, I’ll be here, and if you’re never ready, if you can’t feel that way about me, or there’s someone else you’d rather be with, then that’s okay, and I’ll still be here as your friend.” 

Marinette stood silent for a long moment, trying to decide how she felt about everything he’d just said. A year. A year she’d been coming here to his coffee shop, and he said he’d loved her almost as long. And she’d felt it, at least a little, felt the warmth he had just for her, but he had never once shown it openly, nor said anything to even hint at it. He’d flirted with her a little bit in the beginning, but he was like that with all his customers to a degree, and he’d stopped as soon as he found out she was in a relationship. She’d been with Adrien all that time, had been engaged for months now. She felt...almost a little bit angry, a bit betrayed, that he had been hiding those kinds of feelings for so long, but...it wasn’t like it should have been. She should have been furious that he would lie to her like that and make her think they were friends when he was just another guy lurking and waiting for things to fall apart so he could—

But she wasn’t angry, because that wasn’t Luka. There’d been no backhanded comments about how Adrien didn’t deserve her, no hints that he could take care of her better. Luka  _ was  _ her friend. He’d given her advice, even, when she needed it. He did nice things for her sometimes but it was never anything ostentatious or just-on-the-edge-of-appropriate. He’d never been the least bit inappropriate or over the top when he complimented her. He’d been genuinely happy for her the day she came in and showed him her engagement ring. The look on his face now was remorse and frustration, not with her, but with himself, for losing control and speaking when he should have stayed silent. 

“Luka,” she said softly, and then had to clear her throat. “Can we kiss some more? And then...and then I think maybe I won’t come in for a while. And some time...when I’m feeling a little stronger...I’ll come back...and we’ll talk some more?” 

Luka breathed out slowly. “Okay,” he said at last, the word shaky with emotion. “Okay, Marinette.” 

Maybe it was selfish, but it was what she needed when he bent and tenderly kissed her, when he pressed his love into her lips and let her take it from his own over and over as they stood in the middle of the empty shop, the music still swelling around them. Luka would have said it was something he gave freely, and would a million times over, just to let her know that she was not alone, not abandoned, not unworthy, not unloved. And when he murmured one last time as she said goodbye, preparing to go out into the night to figure out herself and her heart, “I love you, Marinette,” he meant it not as an obligation, but as a blessing, a reminder. She smiled and took it as such, touching his face. 

“I’ll see you in a few weeks, maybe,” she said, and he smiled back bravely. “I can’t promise I’ll have an answer—”

“I don’t need one,” he said quickly. “I don’t. And I’ll never bring it up again, I promise. If you ever want to ask me out, I’ll say yes. Otherwise, we’ll just be like we have been.” He sighed. “Only can I...is it all right if I just love you? Like I said, I’ve been trying to get over it and it...it just hasn’t been working and I think it’s because...I don’t want to. I’ll keep trying if you want me to, but...I’d rather just love you.” He flushed, running his fingers through his hair. “That sounds really stupid when I say it out loud.” 

“I think I get it,” Marinette said with a wistful smile, thinking back on the early days of her crush on Adrien. “It can be nice, being in love.” She sighed. “I don’t really want you to wait for me because I can’t promise that and it seems really unfair...but if you want to...to feel that way about me, I guess...I don’t mind.” 

“Okay,” Luka said with relief. “Then I will, but I promise I’ll never make it a burden to you. I’m sorry I did tonight.”

“You didn’t,” she said, hugging him. “You really didn’t. Don’t worry about it.” She raised up and lightly kissed him one last time. “Good night, Luka."

“Be well, Marinette.”


	7. Day 7 - Notes/Clef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka gets caught up in Marinette's game of truth or dare.
> 
> (This was a double update, so go back and check out ch 6 if you missed it)

The houseboat’s deck was a little crowded tonight, with a bunch of Juleka’s classmates over for an impromptu party. Luka hadn’t been invited to join them this time, but he wasn’t offended. His mother had asked him to stay on deck just to keep an eye on things. Some of Juleka’s friends weren’t used to boat rules, so Luka was just there to make sure nobody did anything dangerous. It didn’t matter to him whether he played on deck or below, so he took his guitar and settled on a crate close enough to keep an eye on things without crashing the party.

They were playing party games and while things had gotten a little heated here and there, they had largely settled things before Luka needed to intervene. They seemed to have divided now into boys vs girls, and the competition was...interesting. Luka really hadn’t needed to know what kind of underwear Kim wore. He was pretty sure  _ everyone  _ had regretted that dare. Now there seemed to be a bit of discussion going on.

He glanced curiously at the small knot of girls, just as Marinette looked up in his direction. He smiled at her, smiled a little wider as she blushed and ducked her head again, and then went back to his playing. 

A few minutes later he sensed someone approaching him.

He looked up and smiled. “Hey, Marinette.”

“Hi Luka. Can I?” She waved at the crate he was sitting on and he slid over obligingly to make room for her. 

“Of course. Be my guest.” 

She sat down next to him a little stiffly, knees pressed together and shoulders slightly hunched. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just…” Marinette made a face. “The boys are winning.” 

Luka chuckled. “How do you even win at truth or dare?” 

“We’ve been assigning points for each question or dare. We’re kind of at a disadvantage though because Kim will literally do  _ anything. _ ”

“Ah.” Luka grinned at her, fingers still moving smoothly over the guitar. “And I know how you hate to lose.”

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed as she got to her feet and faced him. “So—I’m really sorry about this, but Juleka said it was the only way thing that would work and you wouldn’t be mad.”

Luka looked up at her, but before he could ask anything, she bent down and kissed him.

For the first time in years, he fumbled a note, and when Marinette put her hands on his knees to lean in further, his hands stuttered to an entire halt along with his brain. His entire being vibrated somewhere between  _ hell yeah _ and _ what the hell.  _ He was vaguely aware of the cheers from the girls and shouts of outrage from the guys, but then her tongue swept across his lips and he decided to do what he did best and just go with the flow. Blindly he set the guitar aside, prompting another round of cheers and groans. He closed his eyes and leaned into her, tangled his fingers in her hair and let her kiss the hell out of him. 

“Holy shit, Marinette,” he muttered. His eyes flicked to the group behind her and back to Marinette. “That was a dare, wasn’t it?” he asked warily.

“Well, no...I mean, not exactly?” she looked sheepish and her face was so red he thought she might pass out. “The dare was to get you mess up the song. Extra points for getting you to put the guitar down. I may have, um, improvised on the method a bit. It was Juleka’s idea, though. She said you wouldn’t mind...as long as it was me.” 

Luka’s gaze fluttered over to his sister, who smirked and wiggled her fingers at him, ignoring the argument going on between Alix and Kim about whether the dare was disqualified because Marinette had touched him. 

“I don’t mind,” he confirmed, looking back at Marinette with a smile he couldn’t contain. “Since it was you.”

Marinette blushed and fidgeted slightly. “So, um, do you maybe want to go out with me sometime? On a date.”

“Is this a date date or just an excuse to meet up and make out?” Luka couldn’t resist teasing. 

Marinette turned a little redder. “A date date.” She cleared her throat and tried to look coy. “We’ll see how it goes from there.”

“I would’ve said yes either way.” 

Marinette giggled, and leaned forward and pecked his lips. “I’ll let you get back to playing now,” she said, sliding off the crate and out of his arms. “Sorry for interrupting.” 

“Any time,” he murmured, watching her go. 


	8. Day 8 - Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's going to stand by Marinette whether the others do or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have it in me this week to make them fight, so this is a little bit of a cop out, but...sorry not sorry. ::shrug::
> 
> Your comments and kudos and notes have helped keep me sane this week, so thank you very very much for all the love, and for reading my work!

“But...but Luka,” Rose’s hands flew to cover her mouth. “You can’t quit the band! You can’t do that to us!”

“I’m not quitting,” Luka said calmly, shrugging. “I’m not doing anything to you. I’m just telling you, I won’t play with her.”

The other members of Kitty Section stared at him incredulously. He looked back impassively. 

“Luka,” Marinette said quietly from his elbow, tugging on his sleeve. “Don’t do this, it’s not worth it.”

“Yes, it is,” Luka replied, the slightest bit of an edge coming into his tone. “ _ You’re _ worth it.”

“I don’t want to cause trouble,” Marinette began, and he made a sharp gesture, cutting her off.

“You’re not. I am.” He looked at his sister. “I won’t do it, Jules. She’s a liar and a manipulator and I won’t play with her. So you guys enjoy your rehearsal. I’m sure she won’t have any trouble getting you a replacement. Jules can play lead until then. You’ll miss having a bass, but like I said, someone with Lila’s connections should be able to get you a replacement pretty quickly.”

“But we have gigs already lined up!” Juleka cried, and Luka flinched, but he didn’t back down.

“I can play them with you, or you can have her and play them without me,” he repeated.

“I can’t believe you’re being so selfish.” Juleka stamped her foot, head down, staring at the deck with her fists clenched like she was a little girl again. “We all want Lila to be part of the band.” She gestured at the rest of Kitty Section, who all looked uncomfortable but were all nodding along.

“Okay,” Luka said, turning away. “Then it’s decided. Lila’s in, and I’m out. Come on, Marinette, I’ll walk you home.”

“Marinette!” Juleka cried, and Marinette’s shoulders hunched in. “What did you tell him? You can’t have both of them, you have to make up your mind! You can’t be mad that Lila likes Adrien and then be jealous that she’s spending time with Luka.”

“She’s not spending time with me,” Luka interjected coldly, his back still to them. “Ever. And Marinette hasn’t said a word. I have ears and eyes of my own. Here you’re all fighting for her, and where is she? She says she wants to join the band but she doesn’t even come to practice. I’ve met her type before, long on promises and short on delivery.” He half turned to look Juleka in the eye. “So have you.”

Juleka went pale, and Luka turned away again. “Have a good practice,” he said, putting arm around Marinette’s shoulders and propelling her along with him toward the gangplank.

Marinette wasn’t sure he actually breathed again until they were off the boat. “You didn’t have to do that,” she ventured. “You love being in Kitty Section.”

Luka shrugged one shoulder, his face still hard. “I did, but I can find another band. I’m not playing with that--” he started to say snake but changed his mind, “--liar, after what she did to you. I don’t care if Juleka believes in her bullshit disease story, which is ridiculous by the way. Even if she didn’t do what she did on purpose, which I don’t believe for a minute, she’s clearly not somebody we can trust. I’m not interested in making music that isn’t sincere or authentic. ”

Marinette sighed. “Luka, please say you aren’t doing this just because of me. You’re losing your friends and damaging your relationship with your sister for what? Not for me, Luka.”

Luka turned and took hold of her shoulders. “Yes, for you. You’re worth it, and you’re  _ right _ . I’m not going to stand there and watch Juleka get played and do nothing. Do you really believe that Lila has any desire--or ability, for that matter--to play with Kitty Section?” 

Marinette bit her lip, and shook her head.

“Neither do I,” Luka said, releasing her shoulders and taking her hand as they started walking again. “If she had, she’d have shown up for practice. Juleka didn’t bring it up to me until this week but I’ve heard her on the phone, I know she’s invited Lila before, and every time there’s an excuse why she can’t come. If she really wanted to play she would make a commitment to practice, and if she can’t do it, then she can’t be in the band anyway. We can’t play if we can’t rehearse, it’s why Adrien can’t be part of the band. Why would we give his spot to someone else with the same problem?” He shook his head. “I’m getting off track; there’s no point in laying out the logical reasons why she can’t be part of the band. I wouldn’t play with her if she came to practice religiously, and played better than Jagged. I won’t play with someone who’s hurting you, and don’t tell me she’s not.”

“I don’t...I don’t understand,” Marinette said, turning huge eyes up at him. “You don’t have anything but my word--”

Luka looked back at her with a soft expression and squeezed her hands. “That’s all I need.” He sighed. “It should be all Juleka needs, too. I thought she was smarter than this.”

“Lila says she tells people what they want to hear,” Marinette replied listlessly. 

“And she probably moves often enough that by the time her lies collapse around her, she’s gone,” Luka mused. “I don’t really understand why she targeted Kitty Section, though. I mean, promising to get meetings with producers and all that, I understand, but why claim she wants to be part of the band? What does she get out of it?”

“Probably this,” Marinette shrugged. “Or, I don’t know. She knows you’re important to me. Maybe she was hoping to get to you somehow, and since you’re not in school with us, this was the easiest way to do it. She said I would lose all my friends, after all, not just the ones I have class with.”

Luka stopped dead, looking at her. “Come again? She said what?”

Marinette shrank away slightly, but he still had a firm hold on her hand. “She said I was either with her or against her, and if I was against her that I would lose all my friends and end up all alone.”

Luka’s mouth pressed into a firm line. 

“S-so, you know,” Marinette shrugged. “This way, either she gets to you and gets under your skin just like everybody else, or else this happens,” she gestured vaguely back toward the boat. “And she can cry to everyone in class how I turned you against her and made Juleka choose between you and Lila, and would a good friend really do that?” Marinette sighed. “She’s a master at causing chaos and arguments. And she’s so insidious about it. She never outright says anything mean--not unless she’s got her target alone--she just implies.” 

Luka snorted. “She just tosses the golden apple and then laughs while Troy burns.”

Marinette gave him a surprised look, and Luka blushed. “We’re doing a mythology unit right now,” he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s true, though.” He tugged her hand lightly to start them walking again. “I’ll talk to Juleka, but I don’t know if she’ll listen. I’ll try to at least make her understand that I make my own decisions and--well, I can’t truthfully say it doesn’t have anything to do with you, but you didn’t convince me to do anything. It’s the best I can do.” He looked at her sympathetically. “I’m sorry if this causes you more trouble with your friends.”

Marinette looked up at him and then leaned into his arm, hugging it with her free hand. “I'm sorry this is happening, and I wish it wasn’t causing trouble between you and Juleka, I know how close you are. But...it feels nice to see someone else stand up to her. And if I’m going to get in trouble for it anyway, I might as well say that you’re right, she’s a liar and a sn--” she changed her mind too, “S-sleaze,” she stumbled, and Luka grinned. “And it’s about time someone called her on her crap. I didn’t want you anywhere near her and I can’t tell you how happy it makes me that you believe me.”

Luka squeezed her hand and leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly, making her blush. “Well, I wish I could do more, but I think pretty much everybody knows at this point that I’m not exactly unbiased when it comes to you, so it’s not hard to write off my opinion. At least we can be in this together.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prelude, Agitato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690873) by [Mintaka14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintaka14/pseuds/Mintaka14)




End file.
